noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Powers Since I'm working on this page I was wondering this : " Also, simply saying Ignes no longer has the right to look at him caused her eyes to rupture and bleed violently." Is under Rai's ability of mind control but wouldn't it be more appropriate to have it under his Hemokinesis? Or did Rai destroy her eyes via Mind control? Which I highly doubt. Personally I would put it under Hemokinesis but I wanted to get at least a bit more consensus on the matter, Before I alter that part. --Gh0st93 (talk) 01:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC) : I also think the execution of his judgement could be put under Hemokinesis rather than mind control as it was beyond only physical control and involved blood. '' : Wings of the Wind ♠ user page ♠ message wall ♠ 03:16, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- I disagree with the Seal/Awaken ability. What I mean is.. the sealing part. So far he has only sealed Frankenstein's powers. And it was more of an order, not a sealing. As we could see.. about 3 or 4 times, Frankenstein was able "to break" that seal of his own volition. And not only when he was in danger but also when he was simply angered. What kind of seal is this easy to break? Also. This is just conjecture, but Frankenstein and Rai have a special master-servant relationship. That we know of. But it's very likely that Rai and Frankenstein are in a contract. (The contract between a noble and a human was already mentioned in the series. The human party that makes a contract with such noble is reborn with self-conciousness and power. Ch.159) This would explain why Frankenstein remained so faithful for 820 years, and also why he takes any and all orders from Rai. Including the sealing of his powers. Anyways.. I don't think Rai has an ability to seal others' abilities or powers. Or at the very least Frankenstein can't be made an example of such power since he's breaking said seal all the time. As for the Awaken part. Yes I agree. But I think it's part of the whole "those who govern blood" ability. Regis says that blood tornado can only be used by those who govern blood. And we have enough clues that confirm Rai's affinity to blood. Moreso than any other Noblesse we've seen. Eg. he knew the origin of M21 powers. And he helped him awaken a bit of his powers by taking a drop of blood. None of other nobles who have met with M21 realized he had a werewolf heart. (Rael, Gejutel) Even Frankenstein only noticed after examining his body in detail. What I'm getting at is that the whole awaken ability we've seen and also the blood field (if you call the blood tornado that way) are part of the "Those who govern blood" thing Regis mentioned. Overlord Valbatoze 14:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright makes sense, Change it accordingly[[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1''']] (Talk) 15:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Good, I'll think of something without adding any conjenture to the article. Maybe clearly point out that the sealing only applies to Frankenstein so far and that it may be an order not an ability. Overlord Valbatoze 15:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Ability/Powers revisions: *1 put Telekinesis on top since it's the very first power in the series, but also so it can be near the telepathic abilities. Since both types are psychic powers. There's actually one more telekinesis-ability possible to come: Teleportation. Rai is either REAL fast or has instanteous teleportation. You know, when the sensors picked up Rai and he was "15~20 minutes" away but he almost instantly appeared out of nowhere. There's a very good chance he can teleport because a lot of his powers seem psychic; telepathy, empathy, telekinesis. On the other hand he could've left Frankenstein's house using teleportation if he had this power, but as we know he was stuck in there failing to open the door. *2 categorized the telepathy powers + added Mind Link.. well call it what you like but Mindspeech sounds dumb and Seira called it Mind Link. It doesn't mean Rai and Frankenstein have the same thing.. but Seira said they could make direct conversations if they wanted. And Rai did use telepathy to give an order. *3 Blood Field & Blood Control.. I checked the chapter.. cuz I found these descriptions a bit confusing (not as I remembered them). What is here called Blood Field never actually got a name in the manwha. And what here is Blood Control was Blood Field in the manwha! When Rai summoned all that blood around for that typhoon this is what Regis says: "It cannot be.. this is.. the ability that can only be used by one who governs blood.. blood field." And at the end of chapter 136 he says it again: "I cannot believe this.. a blood field, here?" SO what was actually here unter blood control is Blood Field, and the blood field is a yet unnamed technique. By the way, I think the Blood Field here was Force Field until somebody changed it. So I'll change it back to Force Field, since .. well Blood Field is the other one. (Although frankly speaking it looked more like Krantz' energy attack was absorbed and not repelled.) *4 It seems some of his powers are limited to him because of this Blood Control.. or as Regis calls it "those who govern blood". I have no idea what to call it.. so I thought to categorize this as Blood Reign (closer to govern..) and order the powers directly related to this in a list. *5 Seal/Awakening part I already mentioned. And I put it under Blood Reign (or Blood Control if you prefer) because he used his blood to awaken the werewolf powers. It seemed related. Overlord Valbatoze 19:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC)